It All Started With A Bloody Plastic Bottle
by YellowPanda96
Summary: It was 4:02am when Castiel crawled out of bed to get a drink, the orange glow from the library enticing him towards it, the bottle of water soothing his dry throat, and Dean, it could only ever be Dean. This was the morning that changed his life forever, not to metion for the better.
1. Early Morning Encounter in the Library

Castiel opened his eyes, he looked around at his surroundings trying to place where he was. His mind settled as he realised he was in the bunker, and for now at least, he was safe. He glanced over at the clock on his dresser, a slight crease formed in his brow, 4:02am. He rubbed at his eyes, his throat was dry and scratchy. No doubt he'd slept with his mouth wide open again. He looked past the clock at the glass, it hadn't moved since yesterday morning. Empty, he frowned again, cursing silently, why hadn't he filled it up before going to bed? Since becoming human, Castiel always had water with him, because he hated the uncomfortable feeling of thirst, and the inevitable dry throat that came with it.

Reluctantly, Castiel pushed back his covers and swung his legs over the side of his bed, his bare feet touching the hardwood floor sending shivers up his spine, accompanied by the goose bumps on his bare arms and chest from the cold morning air. He immediately wanted to climb back under his covers and wrap up into a little cocoon of warmth again, but the scratchy feeling he got every time he breathed was reason enough to warrant him getting up and out of bed. He rubbed his hands against his arms as he snuck out of his room, it was pitch black, apart from an orange glow coming from the library, Castiel made a mental note to investigate after he'd cured his thirst, considering that Dean and Sam should've been sleeping.

As he was still half asleep, he got halfway to the kitchen and remembered that he'd left his glass on his dresser, he couldn't be bothered to go back for it now so he mentally thumped his head and cursed himself before he continued to the kitchen, wrapping his hand around the handle of the fridge he braced himself for the rush of cool air as he opened the door, he grabbed a bottle of water and shut the door, grateful that the cold had subsided. Why hadn't he let Dean buy him some pyjamas? At least then he wouldn't be stood in the middle of the kitchen, freezing cold, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

He left the kitchen, heading towards the faint orange glow of the library, his bottle of water in hand. He stood in the doorway, one hand on the light switch, about to flick it off, the other wrapped around the cool bottle of water, which was rapidly covering in condensation. He paused, his eyes locking onto the dark haired, unshaven young man, laying on the sofa across the room with his head buried in an old book. Dean.

Castiel couldn't take his eyes off of Dean, a crease had developed on his forehead as he was concentrating. He stared for a little longer until the silence was broken by Dean, who, without looking up, asked 'Gonna stare all night Cas?' the corner of his mouth lifted slightly as he said Castiel's name. Now he looked up, closing his book, his finger lodged between the pages to mark the spot he'd got to as he gestured for Castiel to join him. 'Trouble sleeping?' he asked as Castiel perched opposite him on the edge of the coffee table, putting his bottle of water, now covered in water droplets from the condensation that had formed, down next to him.

Castiel swallowed, his throat now twice as dry, and twice as scratchy, which made talking remarkably difficult. He gestured towards the bottle of water next to him and forced out the word 'Thirsty', his voice sounding harsh and coarse from his throat. Dean looked at the bottle before leaning forward and picking it up, causing a few drops of condensation to fall from the side of the bottle to the table, and one to run across Dean's finger. Castiel watched as the droplet ran down the length of his finger before it settled in the crease of his knuckle. 'Hmm' Dean let out a sigh as his leant forward again, holding the bottle out for Castiel to take. As he did so, their fingers brushed slightly causing Castiel to blush a little, he tried hiding it as he looked down at the bottle, twisting the lid. He lifted the bottle to his lips and closed his eyes as he tilted his head back and took one long gulp of water, a small moan escaped his lips as the water caressed his throat. Dean watched, a small smiling teasing the corners of his mouth as Castiel drank.

In his desperation to cure the discomfort in his throat, Castiel tipped his head back further, a small stream of water escaped the ran from his pursed lips, down his dimpled chin. Dean watched, following the movement of the water droplet as it fell from Castiel's chin and landed on his chest. Dean glanced back up, to see Castiel's Adam's Apple bob up and down as he swallowed, before looking back at the water droplet that was snaking its way down Castiel's chest, into the groves of the well defined muscle, and then, as it flowed smoothly over Castiel's stomach muscles and disappeared into the waste band of Castiel's boxers. Dean followed the trail of water back up Castiel's body, hesitating at the wet sheen on his lips. A small smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth as Dean realised Castiel was no longer drinking, he lifted his eyes to meet Castiel's staring back at him. He studied Castiel's bright blue eyes, noticing for the first time, the silver flecks in them, as he silently cursed himself for letting himself be talked out of buying some actual pyjamas for Castiel to wear to bed, he should've known that it was going to be a huge mistake.

Castiel placed the now empty bottle back on the coffee table, his fingers dragging slightly on the wood as he stood, smiling at Dean. He turned and walked away, stopping at the doorway he rested his hand on the doorframe and glanced back over his shoulder at Dean, whose eyes hadn't left him since he'd started drinking, 'Goodnight Dean' he said, before he turned and carried on out of the library and back to his room, his heart doing somersaults in his chest and a huge grin spread across his face. He was halfway down the corridor when he heard Dean clear his throat and call 'Night Cas' quietly after him. Dean dropped his book on the side and picked up the bottle, staring at it, he is not jealous of a water bottle, he told himself, he is not jealous of a goddamned piece of plastic, even if it did have Castiel's lips on it, and drew sounds from him that Dean had never heard before but knew that he wanted to hear again. No, Dean was in no way jealous of a plastic bottle. He crushed it in his hand and threw it back on the table, before standing and following Castiel out of the library, flicking the light off on his way. 'Well, maybe I am, but only a little bit' he whispered to himself as he walked towards Castiel's room.


	2. Should I?

As Dean approached Castiel's room, his mind was a whirlwind of crazy thoughts, what was he doing? Did Cas feel the same? Should he even attempt it? What if Cas rejected him? Before he knew it, he was stood at Castiel's door, staring at it with his hand subconsciously resting against the door handle.

Castiel was laying on top of his covers, staring at the ceiling, remembering the look on Dean's face as he followed that water droplet right down to his boxers, a smile still visible on Cas' face, cold air caressing his skin, causing goose bumps to appear, but he wasn't cold, a strange warmth had spread through him when he was sat in the library. Dean's emerald green eyes and sheepish smile were all Castiel could see when he closed his eyes. He was marvelling at the memory of Dean's reaction to the moans escaping his mouth earlier when he was interrupted by a creak from outside the door, he sat bolt upright instinctively.

Dean cursed under his breath as he shifted his weight outside Castiel's door, invoking a creak from the floorboards, 'Oh crap' Dean muttered as he rolled his eyes, he heard Cas move on the other side of the door and before he knew it the door handle was turning in his hands, except he wasn't the one turning it. He was frozen, like a rabbit in headlights, he was confronted by those dazzling blue eyes and he leaned towards Cas and kissed him, before he could talk himself out of it. Castiel was taken by surprise, he was shocked at first and he could feel Dean pulling away in disappointment, Cas let go of the door letting it swing open fully before he put his hand at the back of Dean's head pulling him closer and returning his kisses, matching his rhythm. Dean seemed to relax at that gesture and his hands went to Cas' waist, he moaned a little, as though he was letting go of a bucket load of stress and anticipation. His reaction caused a smile to tug at the corner of Cas' lips, and Dean must've felt it because he smiled too.

Dean's heart was pounding in his chest, was this really happening? He had been fantasising about this moment for so long, he never realised that Cas had felt the same. His hands gripped tighter at Cas' waist and what had started as gentle, unsure kisses, soon turned into hard, lustful kisses. A small moan escaped Cas' lips as Dean held his waist tighter, and Dean smiled pressing his lips into Cas'. They moved instinctively backwards, it was like a force greater than themselves was pulling them to Castiel's bed. Dean stopped kissing Cas, mainly to take a break, regain his breath and think about what the hell was happening. Cas brought his other hand up from Dean's hip and placed it on his cheek, slowly tracing Dean's cheekbone with his thumb as Dean nuzzled into the palm of his hand. 'Do you even understand how long I have been waiting for this?' Castiel asked, his voice quiet, gentle, and his all to familiar, head cocked to one side, quizzical expression, his eyes locked on Dean's, a smile tugging a the corner of his mouth.

'You have been waiting for this? My god' Dean looked up and rolled his eyes, 'Why didn't you tell me, I've been driving myself insane waiting for this, wondering if you felt the same.' Dean was taken aback by how snappy that came out, he was hurt a little when he registered the look of pain in Cas' eyes, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to-' he was cut off by Cas' lips crashing against his again, he pushed Cas down gently on to his bed and pulled away 'Rude' he smirked at Castiel, before tracing a line of kisses from his collar bone to his ear lobe, a murmur escaped Cas' lips as Dean located a sensitive spot just below his right ear lobe, he smiled to himself as he propped his weight onto one elbow, his hand tracing the lines carved into Castiel's body by his muscles, every so often stealing a glance at those bright blue eyes filled with lust and want. They remained like this for a while, neither of the speaking, just gently caressing the other, taking in every aspect, every dimple, every scar, just memorising and exploring. The was the occasional kiss shared, but mainly just lying together, eventually, Dean laid on his back and Castiel curled into his side, his head on Dean's chest as Dean fought with the covers and draped them over Cas and himself. 'Goodnight Dean' Cas mumbled into Dean's chest. 'Night Cas' Dean replied, planting a kiss on Cas' head.

Dean woke from the harsh sunlight blanketing him and panicked a little, this wasn't his room, he was in Cas' room, and, holy crap, it wasn't a dream? He felt the warmth of Cas curled into the side of his body, the weight of his head on his chest, and his heart stopped as Cas stirred, opening his eyes and looking up at Dean. 'Good morning' Cas said, cool as a cucumber. The first thing that struck Dean was how adorable Cas looked first thing, his hair was a shaggy mess and his stubble created a faint shadow over his face, and as always, his eyes sparkled, though this morning, Dean noticed something different for the first time, Cas was looking up at him, his eyes filled with a heart-warming glow. Dean planted a kiss on Cas' nose and ran his hand up and down his spine, smiling at each shiver he caused Castiel.


	3. An Unwelcome Visitor

'Cas' Dean said, his voice deeper than normal as he broke away from their kiss, resting his forehead against Castiel's, his hands already resting on his sharp hip bones. Castiel looked up into his forest green eyes, 'What?' he said, starting to panic, had Dean changed his mind? Did he still want this? Did he still want Cas? Dean had obviously registered the panic in Castiel's eyes, he glanced over at the clock on Castiel's dresser, it read 11:30am, the empty glass still behind it. 'I want to stay here, with you, believe me I do, but I was meant to drop Sammy of at Bobby's an hour ago...' He smirked a little, and followed with 'They're going to be pissed' with that his smile grew as he leant back in to kiss Cas again.

With that, Sammy barrels into Cas' room, 'Where's De- Oh GROSS!' Castiel practically jumped out of his skin, he tried to climb off of Dean's lap but Dean held him still, staring at him with a look that said 'If you move, I will kill you' and then followed it with a cheeky grin and a seductive wink. 'Give us a minute Sammy!' Dean shouted, turning to the door to see that Sam had already bolted. 'Now, where were we?' Dean looked back up at Castiel, the beams of sun streaking through the windows hit his eyes and they lit up, the deepest forest green with brown and gold flecks, his pupils wide with arousal.

After an awesome make out session, Cas and Dean were finally dressed and barrelling into the Impala, Dean running his hands around the steering while, letting out a little groan, 'Morning Baby' he said as he patted the wheel and turned the key, the engine roared to life and Dean instantly seemed to relax into the worn leather seat. Castiel watched him, like he was performing a ritual, he didn't know much about the Impala, apart from the obvious, she was Dean's Baby. He looked at Dean, trying to be serious and keep a straight face as he said 'I thought I was your baby?' he failed and when he reached the end of his sentence a stupid grin had spread across his face. 'You are my baby, well, as of last night' he winked 'But Baby will always be my Baby, she's my everything, well, except for Sammy of course' Cas smiled at that sentiment, hoping one day that he would be added to Dean's everything. Dean rolled down the windows 'SAMMY!' he called as Sam ran out the front door, bag in hand, noting that Castiel was riding shotgun he frowned. He climbed into the backseat and shut the door, looking into the rear-view mirror to see Dean's eyes on him, Sam shot his the ultimate bitch-face but said nothing. 'Bitch' Dean sang, and Sam replied with a sassy 'Jerk'. There was a pleasant silence, well until Dean decided he didn't like it, he completely shattered the serenity of the drive, by turning on the stereo and blaring out Eye Of The Tiger, a classic that Castiel knew, so they spent the short journey to Singer's Auto Shop singing their hearts out, smiling and laughing together.

Bobby was waiting in the porch when the car came around the corner, he hadn't been there long, in fact he'd only come out because he heard the familiar purr of the 67 Chevy as it hurtled up the drive. He was shocked to see that Sam and Dean weren't alone, who th- 'Oh Jesus' Bobby said to himself, as Dean pulled up opposite him, still singing with Cas. He turned off the engine and got out, Castiel following. 'What?' Dean asked, Castiel looked at Bobby, who looked lost for words, a first for Bobby. With that, Sam barrelled out of the car 'What in hell kinda' time you call this boy?' Dean looked a little sheepish before he replied, 'Sorry Bobby, something came up' he shrugged his shoulders and threw a cheeky glance at Castiel, making him squirm, and Sam repeated his earlier statement 'Gross' but he was smiling at Dean, and then he ran up the steps to the porch to talk to Bobby. Sam and Bobby had turned to walk into the house when Bobby called over his shoulder 'You boys should work on your singin', idgits' Dean smirked and looked up at Cas before he was distracted by the arms around his waist, he looked down at the familiar mop of hair and wrapped his arms around Sammy's shoulders, he lifted his head up by his chin and told his brother to have fun and call when he wanted to come home. Castiel watched in awe, he wished he was Sam, able to run up to him and cuddle him whenever he wanted, to hold him and laugh with him. Sammy ran inside and Dean leant on the roof o the Impala, 'so, Angel, what do you want to do today?' Cas was a little taken aback by the new nickname, he wasn't sure he liked it, and he desperately wanted to say something along the lines of spend all day in your arms, but that sounded cheesy, even to him, so he just shrugged and suggested 'Star Wars?' He figured that was the right answer from the look on Dean's face, and, at least they'd get to snuggle on the sofa, or in Dean's bed, he knew there was a TV in Dean's room.

As Dean pulled up to the house he knew something was wrong, 'Wait here Cas.' He said, sternly, and then threw him a reassuring look, but a twinge of I swear to god if you follow me was visible on his face, so Castiel nodded, 'Promise' he said, and before Dean could get out of th car Castiel held his face and their lips locked, it was slow and gentle, a way to reassure Dean that Cas wasn't going anywhere. Dean walked up to the house and let himself in. Castiel was tense, he could feel something was wrong, and when he heard shouting coming from in the house, he didn't know what to do, it was definitely Dean, but there was another voice, a deep, gruff voice, one that sounded like Dean's, but different. Castiel was fighting with himself, he wanted to go in and make sure Dean was okay, but he'd made a promise that he'd stay, so he called Dean, there was a break in the shouting coming from the house, and Dean's voice was quiet in Cas' ear, 'Hey baby' he chimed, anger still on the edge of his tongue, Castiel smiled at Dean's answer, but the only thing he was worried about was that Dean was okay, 'Are you okay?' Cas asked, and then added, should I come in? But didn't say it, 'Yes, I'm fine, don't worry about me, just sit tight' he could hear Dean's smile through his voice, that was reassuring, until a whisper followed 'family trouble Cas, please don't come in, just sit tight and I'll come out when it's clear' and with that, Dean hung up. Castiel was left, wondering what was going on, he'd catch snippets of shouts every so often, something about 'Sam', and 'Mum', and 'why did you leave?' And what startled Cas the most, was when he heard Dean shout, not like he had been, this was filled with pure anger and hate 'FOR FUCKS SAKE DAD, JUST GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! GET OUT OF SAMMY'S LIFE! JUST LEAVE! WE. DON'T. NEED. YOU!' So it was Dean's dad in the house, well out of the house now and walking towards the Impala, his eyes locked on Cas. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Castiel started to panic, but Dean was there, his hand on his dad's shoulder, spinning him in his tracks, shooting a look at him that said if you touch him, I will kill you, and don't think I won't. Before letting go of his dad's shoulder, Dean planted a fist into face, it made a sound connection with his nose, which shattered from the force, his dad stumbled backwards, shock written all over his face, but not pain, he must've been drunk, because he should be rolling around in agony right now. Dean looked up at Cas, shaking out his hand as though he was shaking water off it. He walked to the car 'Sorry you had to witness that Cas' he gestured to his father, an unconscious heap on the floor. He stooped his head and planted a kiss on Cas' lips before telling him that he'd be in in a minute, Cas shot Dean a questioning look before thinking better of it and walking inside.

Dean came in after grabbing the popcorn from the car, nothing was said about why that had taken him 20 minutes, but Castiel wanted to make Dean feel better, not cause an argument. He heard Dean call him from downstairs, 'I'm up here, your room' Cas called back. Dean stood at the foot of the stairs, a puzzled look on his face before he took the stairs two at a time, he swung his door open and found Cas sprawled out on his bed, stripped down to a pair of sweat pants he'd found in Dean's drawers, the film already in the DVD player and the bottle of whiskey and two tumblers on his dresser. Dean raised his eyebrows an whistled, before smirking at Cas, shutting the door and dive-bombing onto his bed, and onto Castiel. They stayed like that for a while, laughing at each other, before they untangled and then re-tangled themselves into a more comfortable, snuggly position, Dean took his leather jacket, shirt and t-shirt off before kicking his boots off, he put his arm around Cas' shoulders, his other hand holding Cas', their fingers entwined. Dean planted a kiss on Cas' head, before he hit play on the remote and had a mouthful of his whiskey, Castiel joined him, and they both winced as the liquid burnt their throats, Dean smiled and kissed Cas, a long, meaningful kiss, and then he pulled away, his finger on Cas' mouth , he whispered in his ear 'Thank you, now shut up and watch the goddamned film' he winked and snuggled back into Cas' side. Castiel wasn't sure what he was being thanked for, but he didn't question it, he did as Dean said, he shut up, and he watched the film, feeding Dean popcorn every so often, and drinking from his glass.


	4. Just Three Little Words

At some point, the boys had fallen asleep, fingers still locked together, Dean had slumped further down onto the bed, Cas' head on his chest, and curled into his side, his leg stretched out over Dean's, the hum of the TV in the background. Castiel looked peaceful and content in his sleep, where Dean was the opposite, his eyebrows furrowed and his face scrunched every so often, obviously dreaming of unpleasant times. It was Castiel that woke first, it took him a while to come round, but that irritating vibration just wouldn't stop, 'What th-' Cas grumbled, scrunching up his face and wiping his eyes, 'What is that?' he sheepishly felt where the vibrations were coming from, sure enough, it was Dean's leg. Cas tried to get his phone out of his pocket, it was probably Sam calling. 'Cas, c'mon, give a guy chance to wake up before you go all playful' Dean still had his eyes closed, but he was awake, and he was smiling. Cas blushed, a lot, before finally managing to remove Dean's phone, 'You're phone. It woke me up' Cas handed it to Dean, as he did he shot Dean an unimpressed look before laying down again, snuggling into Dean's side, their hands still locked together. Dean gave Cas' hand an apologetic squeeze and planted a gentle kiss on the top of his head before he looked at his phone, Sammy, 5 missed calls, he's going to be pissed 'Ahh freakin' hell' Dean let out a sigh, he glanced over at his clock, 4:30pm, how long had they been asleep? He phone Sam, trying to be as quiet as possible because, of course, Castiel was zonked out again, nuzzling into the sensitive area on Dean's side, making him twitch every time.

'Hey Sammy' Dean started 'Wha-' 'What the hell Dean? I've been ringing you for ages! Where are you? And why weren't you answering? Me and Bobby were getting worried!' 'Hey, hey, Sammy, calm it, I'm fine, I was asleep, you actually woke Cas up with your constant buzzing' Dean grinned, 'Ahh, sorry man, so you two are, what are you? Are you together now or what?' 'Yes Sammy, I think we might be..' Dean replied, shocking himself a little, hearing it out loud was, well it was weird. Castiel, who was trying to sleep but couldn't because Dean was talking, sat up at that precise moment, a huge grin on his face, he grabbed Dean's face and their lips locked, Dean let out a surprised mumble and Cas pushed harder, 'Finally..! I knew you would eventually' Sam sang down the phone, then followed with 'Oh gross, Cas, please remove yourself from my brother! I need him to pick me up!' Cas smiled into their kiss, hearing Sam through the phone he broke away, 'Sorry, Sam..' He was smiling down at Dean, his bright blue eyes sparkling away, Dean looked up at him and smiled 'On my way Sammy' he hung up before Sam could reply, tossed his phone onto the bed and pulled Cas toward him 'Now then, Angel, I believe something that you started, needs finishing' he pulled Cas into his lap, and looped his thumbs into the waistband on Cas' sweatpants, 'I mean, rooting around for my phone like that-' he glanced down to where Cas was perched and shifted his hips a little, Castiel was shocked, the sudden realisation of what Dean meant hit him like a tonne of bricks, he blushed uncontrollably, 'I- Dean- I don't know ho-' he started to say, before Dean sat forward, holding Cas close, pulling him in for a kiss while his hands slipped seamlessly into Cas' trousers to rest just above his ass. Castiel growled a little, a sound that even shocked him, as he dragged his hands up Dean's back, looping his hands around his neck, Dean pulled Cas down into his lap before he leant back, laying down, pressing Cas into his chest, he started rotating his hips slowly underneath Castiel's, causing him to growl into Dean's ear and nibble at his earlobe, this was all new to Cas, but he was enjoying it very much. That was, until they were interrupted, Dean's phone was ringing again, expecting it to be Sam, Dean grabbed it and held it to his ear, 'Jeez Sam, I said I was on my way didn't I, just a little held up at the moment, be there soon', Castiel was kissing the sensitive spot behind Dean's ear, Dean tipped his head back in appreciation, trying to hold in the moan that was trying desperately to escape his lips 'Think again, Idgit' 'Bobby?! Erm, yeah, sorry, erm, coming now' Dean panicked a little, 'It's okay son, I'll run Sam home, you've got 5 minutes before your little scruff of a brother walks into your house, make the most of it' Bobby warned, and hung up the phone. Dean let out a sigh of relief, before he looked down at Castiel, who had snaked his way down to the nape of Dean's belly, admiring the trail of hair that disappeared into his jeans, man, I just can't catch a break, Dean thought, reluctantly, he put his hands on Cas' shoulders and pulled him back up to rest their foreheads against each other, looking into Cas' eyes he was desperate to let Cas continue, but he didn't want to have to put his little brother through the trauma of walking in on them, 'I'm sorry Cas, Sam's on his way home, we can't' Dean looked down, a little upset and disappointed, Castiel lifted Dean's head by his chin, and planted a long, gentle kiss on his lips before saying 'I understand.' They stayed like that for a while, just looking at each other, and then the front door opened.

'You best be decent!' Sam called up the stairs. Dean laughed and Cas rolled off of him, they both got up and walked down stairs, hand in hand, to find Sam sitting in the kitchen waiting for them, he clocked the whole hand holding thing that was going on, knowing that Dean never did anything like that, not even with girls, man, Cas must be special. The brothers shared a quiet look and Cas let go of Dean's hand to get a drink before returning and slipping his hand into Dean's back pocket, 'So, are you all ready for school tomorrow?' Dean asked, 'Yeah, I'm all ready, are you two ready?' Sam retorted, a challenging look on his face, 'Course I am' Dean replied, stifling a laugh, he glanced at Cas and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before he grabbed the keys to the Impala, 'Dinner at the diner?' Dean asked, but Sam was already on his way to the front door, 'I thought you'd never ask' Sam said, 'oh, and by the wa-' 'SHOTGUN!' Cas called, interrupting Sam, then shooting a wink in his direction, Sam stood, utterly gobsmacked, 'Dude, keep your Angel under control!' Sam called to Dean, 'Hey, he called it, he gets it, simple' Dean called back, Cas slid into the passenger seat and leant over to kiss Dean, Sam huffed as he got in the car.

They had an uneventful dinner, lots of kissing and cuddling on Cas and Dean's part, and lots of sighing, huffing and bitch-faces from Sam. Cas was too slow calling it for the journey home, and Sam sat smugly next to Dean, much to Dean's disappointment, he kinda liked the way Cas rested his hand on Dean's thigh when he was driving, it was comfortable. They got home and Sam went to bed, Dean poured him and Cas a glass of whiskey and headed upstairs to his room, he found Cas already stripped to the sweatpants he was wearing earlier, sitting cross legged on his bed, smiling at him.

'Well, this, I could get used to' Cas said 'Excellent waiting service' he added, winking at Dean and stretching out onto his back, Dean kicked the door shut and put the glasses on the side before he flicked off the light, stripped to his boxers, and climbed onto the bed, holding himself above Cas, 'so, where had we got to earlier?' Dean asked, hinting to Cas that now would be a good time to finish what they had tried to start, he shifted his weight onto his elbows and lowered himself slowly onto Castiel, kissing him as he did, he looped his forearms under Cas' shoulders, his hands behind Cas' head. Slowly grinding their hips together, Cas' let out the most amazing noises, the way he squeaked was definitely Dean's favourite, whatever Cas' was doing it was working, for an ex-angel virgin, he was bloody good at this. Dean was breathless already, Cas had nearly tipped him over the edge a few times, just by grinding their hips together, their dicks brushing across each others every other movement was making it increasingly difficult for Dean to focus on kissing Cas and grinding his hips against his, and as soon as it had started, it was over, Cas couldn't hold on anymore, he let out a loud groan, followed by 'Oh my god, Dean!', Dean winced slightly, hoping that Sam hadn't heard, before he let himself go, he pressed himself into Cas and he fell over the edge too, landing a deep, meaningful kiss as he shot his load, he could feel the damp spot on Cas' trousers as he dropped himself onto Cas, 'Jeez Cas, you're, wow, just wow, you're a natural' Dean exclaimed, he pressed a kiss onto Cas' forehead before he rolled off of him, panting slightly. He turned his head and looked at Castiel, they smiled at each other and Cas scooted closer to Dean, and curled into his side, sighing as he did. There was a long pause and Dean felt Castiel relax into his side, Cas muttered into his side 'I- Dean, I just- I love you' Cas blurted out, Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulders, he stooped his head down so that his chin was resting on Cas' head, and he whispered into his hair 'I love you too, Cas'.


End file.
